A(nd,m)y
by Hadana
Summary: La Machine a sorti un nouveau numéro, celui d'Amelia Cardelli, libraire sans histoire à New York City. Elle n'a pas de rivaux, pas d'ennemis. Si ce n'est ceux d'Andrea Cardelli. (OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est les quelques OCs.

/

/

I'm gonna die in a place that don't know my name.

2010

FBI BLACK SITE

MIRANSHAH, PAKISTAN.

ROOM 1

15:32:06

**1. **

Le silence était complet. Dans la pièce exigüe aux effluves entêtantes de poudre et de transpiration, installés à une table bancale dans le halo grésillant d'une ampoule dénudée, ils patientaient sans jamais lever le nez de leurs doigts croisés. Plus de cris, de coups de feu ; dans le calme poisseux du QG les trois combattants ne faisaient plus face qu'aux échos des dernières bombes et des ultimes hurlements arrachés aux martyres, qui résonneraient pour toujours dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits. C'était fini. La mission avait réussi. Leur patrie était fière d'eux. Mais eux, plongés dans un mutisme tendu, fébriles et anxieux à la perspective d'endosser le rôle qu'on comptait leur attribuer sans même leur octroyer le temps de se rétablir de leur précédent assaut, mesuraient encore mal l'ampleur de leur victoire.

La porte branlante s'ouvrit sur le visage crispé d'Higgins. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, il balaya la maigre assemblée de ses agents, les couvant tour à tour d'un regard ferme et approbateur. Voilà. Voilà tout ce qu'ils recevraient en rétribution à leur courage et à leur dévotion.

Les gardes bouchèrent le passage dans le dos de leur supérieur et, sans plus attendre, Higgins distribua une nouvelle tournée de dossiers. Avec des gestes lents et rouillés les trois agents en feuilletèrent les pages avec autant d'application et d'intérêt dont ils pouvaient faire preuve en pareilles circonstances. Leurs tympans vibraient encore des déflagrations qui avaient bien failli les souffler comme un château de cartes, et il leur était difficile de se concentrer sur les images furtives qui défilaient sur le papier.

Alors une photographie retint son attention, fit crachoter son cœur, distilla une adrénaline douloureuse dans ses membres transis. Raidie, la bouche sèche et les paumes moites, elle dut lutter pour ne pas couvrir le cliché de ses mains tremblantes, comme pour le préserver à travers le papier glacé. Là, devant un fond blanc, vêtu de son traditionnel costume noir, vrillant l'objectif d'un regard menaçant, il semblait déjà la mettre au défi de surmonter l'impossible épreuve qu'on lui imposait.

— Mark Snow et deux de ses recrues, déclara Higgins, qui désignait les rapports tout en tirant la dernière chaise vacante pour y poser le pied, bras croisés sur son genou relevé.

— CIA ? interrogea Turner.

— Exact, confirma Higgins. Il s'agit de récolter des informations au sujet d'une mission dont Snow aurait reçu l'avis via un appel ultra-sécurisé, hier, visant un objet dont ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé la trace. Vus les moyens déployés, il ne leur faudra pas plus d'une semaine pour le pister, il faut donc agir avant que leur destination leur soit révélée, afin qu'on soit sûrs de les coincer. Dès qu'ils auront sa localisation, ce sera à ses deux employés de décoller dans la minute. Hors de question de les intercepter là-bas, où que ce « là-bas » soit, alors qu'on sait exactement où ils sont actuellement et qu'il s'agit d'un terrain parfaitement praticable.

— En quoi ça intéresse le FBI ? fit Williams qui plaquait ses cheveux noirs en arrière dans un geste nerveux, y dérangeant poussière et débris qui virevoltaient dans la lumière chiche comme de petits papillons.

— La commande d'extraction de cet objet aurait été passée par une certaine Alicia Corwin, de la NSA, expliqua Higgins. Il aurait été volé au Pentagone par les Chinois, ou plutôt vendu par quelqu'un du Pentagone aux Chinois. Si la NSA préfère en passer par la CIA pour le récupérer, on a l'ordre de comprendre comment un vol pareil a pu être possible en premier lieu, et surtout qui l'a manigancé.

— Et vous croyez que Snow sait quelque chose à propos de ça ?

— Il connait l'existence de l'objet, et il connaît Alicia Corwin. Ça ne vous suffit pas ? grinça Higgins.

Turner le brava du regard avant de se reporter sur les liasses clairsemées devant lui, ses boucles brunes se délogeant de derrière ses oreilles pour danser comme des carillons devant son front barré d'un pli soucieux.

— Mais Snow et ses hommes ne sont pas responsables du vol, si ? fit Williams avec précaution en jetant un coup d'œil soucieux à son ami renfrogné. Pourquoi ne pas interroger directement cette Alicia... Corwin ? Elle en sait sûrement plus qu'eux à propos des malfaiteurs ?

— Pourquoi ? fit Higgins, acide, un rictus arrogant accroché à ses lèvres entre deux profondes fossettes. Parce qu'Alicia Corwin est introuvable, une vraie anguille, et que Snow est le dernier à avoir été en contact avec elle. Aucun de ses collègues n'a voulu nous dire où elle se trouvait, et à en croire les rapports aucun n'était même au courant du vol. Ou de ce qu'est cet objet.

— Vous auriez pu commencer par là... bougonna Turner.

Le visage anguleux d'Higgins se ferma brusquement, se raidissant pour lui rendre la sévérité militaire qu'ils lui connaissaient :

— Je commence par là où il me semble judicieux de commencer, Turner, merci.

— Oui monsieur.

Higgins le jaugea un moment du regard avant de poursuivre :

— J'aurais aimé vous dire qu'elle se présentera en personne à Snow et ses recrues dès qu'ils auront trouvé l'objet pour les y envoyer elle-même, mais ce n'est encore qu'une possibilité parmi tant d'autres, et on ne peut pas envisager camper autour de la base de la CIA pendant une semaine en espérant qu'elle se pointe. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas intéressé par son kidnapping. C'est un moyen de l'espionner de façon civilisée que je cherche. Et il y a de grandes chances pour que si par miracle elle se sent l'envie de venir délivrer elle-même l'avis de mission officiel, elle n'apprécie pas franchement notre intrusion. D'où ma conclusion que votre mission à vous sera bien plus efficiente si elle vise en premier lieu l'agent Snow.

— Et en quoi elle consiste exactement, cette mission ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Cardelli, qui fixait son employeur avec gravité. Elle se fichait bien au fond qu'il s'agisse d'un contrôle de routine, d'un travail de bas étage en comparaison de la haute responsabilité confiée à la CIA, d'une enquête annexe visant uniquement à prévenir d'autres cambriolages du même genre. Il leur faudrait l'exécuter de toute façon. Et c'étaient les conditions et les critères de cette exécution, précisément, qui l'accaparaient en ce moment.

Radouci par la pertinente intervention de Cardelli, Higgins répondit :

— À récupérer les renseignements nécessaires auprès de l'agent Snow.

Et comme il était peu probable qu'il accepte gentiment de dévoiler ce secret à ses éternels ennemis, Cardelli supposait que « récupérer les renseignements nécessaires » impliquait de les lui arracher sous la torture.

— Tout ce que vous apprendrez de lui peut nous être utile à retrouver cette Corwin et à lui tirer à son tour les vers du nez de manière détournée pour savoir qui sont les voleurs, et comment ils sont entrés. Ou au moins nous fournir des pistes exploitables à ce sujet. Je doute qu'elle ait explicitement donné rendez-vous à Snow si elle a bel et bien décidé de faire le voyage personnellement pour assigner ses petits soldats, donc inutile de lui réclamer l'heure et la date. D'ailleurs, encore une fois, nous ne voulons pas d'une rencontre avec Corwin dans ce genre de climat. On ne veut pas braquer la NSA.

Turner gribouilla distraitement le coin de sa feuille, feignant de prendre les consignes en note. Comme si elles avaient pu leur sortir si facilement de la tête.

— Vous allez me dire que c'est une question con mais... essaya Williams qui s'époussetait maintenant les épaules. Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas carrément à l'agent Snow de vous parler de Corwin ? C'est peut-être pas la folle ambiance entre le FBI et la CIA, mais on est quand même dans le même camp, non ?

De toute évidence, Cardelli n'était pas la seule à avoir déduit des insinuations d'Higgins qu'il leur faudrait user de la manière forte sur le chef de leur unité.

— Snow ne dira rien sur Corwin à moins d'y être contraint. Et encore, médita Higgins qui peignait distraitement sa coupe en brosse d'un revers du pouce sur les tempes. Cette histoire a été couverte avec un soin qui me laisse penser qu'on fait sévèrement pression sur la CIA pour étouffer l'affaire. Si les gens qui sont à la source de la commande d'extraction apprennent que le FBI farfouille dans leurs petits papiers, ça pourrait méchamment nous retomber dessus. Raison pour laquelle il est absolument exclu de jeter Corwin à l'arrière d'une camionnette si elle fait le déplacement jusqu'au QG local de la CIA.

— Alors je suppose qu'en lançant l'assaut, on ne doit pas laisser Snow et ses recrues savoir que nous sommes du FBI ? s'enquit Williams, dont la figure ovale s'était bordée d'une ombre régulière en pointant le menton en direction de son chef.

— À moins que vous ne vouliez faire éclater un scandale gouvernemental. Parce que sans parler des représailles, je ne pense pas qu'il serait très bien vu que le Bureau se jette franchement à la gorge de l'Agence sans même un minimum d'efforts pour se cacher. Comme vous l'avez judicieusement fait remarquer, on est tout de même censés être dans le même camp.

Higgins laissa flotter ses paroles, défiant presque ses agents de trouver à redire à ses méthodes. Comme aucun ne bronchait, il poursuivit :

— Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur ses deux larbins, continua Higgins en changeant de position pour s'asseoir à califourchon. Mais tout porte à croire qu'ils ne sont encore au courant de rien pour l'objet. Snow attend probablement de savoir où il se trouve pour les y envoyer directement. Vous les utiliserez pour faire parler Snow.

Ils acquiescèrent.

— Trois contre trois, vous bénéficierez de l'effet de surprise. Cernez-les, désarmez-les, puis occupez-vous de Snow. Mais ne les amochez pas trop, le gouvernement a toujours besoin d'eux pour effectuer la future mission d'extraction, quand ils auront repéré l'emplacement précis de l'objet.

Un silence s'attarda, durant lequel les trois collègues échangèrent un regard lourd de dépit résigné et de détermination peinée. L'avantage de se lancer si rapidement dans une nouvelle opération était qu'ils n'auraient pas franchement le temps de ressasser le succès doux-amer de la précédente. Mais à en juger par la mine creusée de Williams, les yeux vitreux de Turner et la fébrilité de Cardelli, ils étaient indéniablement éreintés ; et ils ne rêvaient plus que d'une chose : boucler ce briefing pour aller se coucher.

— Tétouan, Maroc. Vous avez trois jours.

Higgins recueillit l'accord tacite de ses employés d'un autre coup d'œil, puis scella leur entente d'un hochement de menton et tourna les talons. Dans le silence maintenant troublé par le bruissement ténu des feuilles qu'on rassemble, les trois agents se levèrent pour s'éparpiller à travers les corridors de la base sans prononcer le moindre mot. Cardelli lutta plus férocement que jamais pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique, prépara son sac, nettoya son arme, consulta une centaine de fois le dossier de ses futures victimes. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle quitta la moiteur étouffante du quartier général pour s'engouffrer dans les ruelles ombragées parmi les marchands et les étals.


	2. Chapter 2

2012

LYRIC DINER

MANHATTAN

SECURITY 02 B

08:07:42

**1. **

Ses doigts coururent le long de la page qu'elle tournait dans un geste presque tendre, ses phalanges effleurant le bord tranchant, sa peau bruissant sur le papier avec une douceur amoureuse. On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer les lignes en les caressant, que l'encre prenait sous ses ongles des accents que le grain délicat de son derme traduisait comme du braille. Le mouvement ralentit alors que ses prunelles reprenaient leur valse au paragraphe suivant et elle porta sa tasse fumante à ses lèvres sans abandonner un instant sa précieuse lecture, littéralement happée dans ce monde fictif bien différent du diner fréquenté où elle s'était arrêtée pour le petit-déjeuner.

Profitant de l'agitation générale autant que des sorts dont son livre la berçait, il s'avança prudemment le long du comptoir. Il savait qu'elle ne relèverait pas les yeux avant d'avoir terminé ce chapitre : il reconnaissait une passionnée quand il en voyait une. Rien ne la distrairait de l'ouvrage, rien ne retiendrait son attention, rien n'importerait tant qu'elle voguerait sur les flots des aventures imprimées que ses paumes parcouraient. Elle dévorait cette histoire avec bien plus d'appétit que les œufs qui tiédissaient dans l'assiette, et il devinait qu'il pourrait demeurer là de longues minutes sans qu'elle ne le repère.

Il passait pourtant rarement inaperçu, et aujourd'hui encore beaucoup de coups d'œil fusaient dans sa direction. Tout le monde dans la salle s'était maintenant étonné de son étrange présence et de son immobilité. Tout le monde sauf elle. Il se décida alors à approcher. Posté devant sa table, il hésitait encore : l'idée de la déranger le contrariait, car il la trouvait si amusante ainsi plongée dans son imagination, si pure dans son émerveillement ravivé à chaque coin corné, que la perspective de couper court à cet instant privilégié lui paraissait scandaleuse. Mais le regard de la serveuse ne cessait de buter contre sa haute silhouette et son attitude alarmerait bientôt les clients s'il s'attardait plus longuement sans agir.

D'ailleurs il était venu pour la tirer du pétrin, pas pour la contempler à la dérobée. Alors, avec souplesse, il se glissa sur la banquette face à la jeune rêveuse comme s'il la connaissait, apaisant par là même les soupçons des spectateurs.

Durant deux longues et magnifiques secondes elle continua à lire sans remarquer l'homme qui venait de s'inviter. Un sourire incontrôlable flottant sur ses lèvres il l'observa battre des cils pour quitter ses songes et revenir à la réalité. Alors seulement elle daigna le considérer, et ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise sous ses sourcils arqués.

— Je... Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement en posant sur son livre ouvert deux mains protectrices.

— J'espérais que _je _pourrais vous aider, répondit-il.

Il avait une voix rauque, sourde et rouillée, qui lui fit immédiatement dresser les poils sur les bras.

— Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle en bredouillant.

Elle lança un regard bondissant à la foule des habitués. Plus personne ne semblait s'intéresser à ce grand gaillard en costume maintenant qu'il l'avait l'abordée avec une aisance et une allure qui feignaient à merveille la familiarité.

— Vous, assura-t-il avec un autre sourire.

— Merci mais... Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, un rire jaune sur la langue.

— Votre livre a l'air palpitant, lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai un ami... féru de lecture lui aussi, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez à merveille avec lui.

— Je ne...

— J'ai un peu observé votre expression quand vous le lisiez. Vous avez le même air que lui quand je le surprends.

Un instant il la sentit sur le point de s'engager sur la voie des banalités, comme si elle était physiquement incapable de détourner le sujet si on l'attirait sur son terrain de prédilection. Elle inspira pourtant pour reprendre contenance et, l'air grave, s'interdit de se laisser prendre au jeu :

— Pardon si je suis impolie mais... Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas victime de son succès, car elle n'était pas vraiment belle. Quand des types se retournaient sur elle il s'agissait rarement d'individus aussi séduisants que lui, avec ses yeux si clairs qu'ils en disparaissaient presque, ses hautes pommettes osseuses, ses cheveux noirs qui blanchissaient à la base de son front. Et aucun des rares mâles attirés par son charme timide et discret n'aurait jamais eu le cran de s'asseoir ici pour engager subtilement la conversation sur ses goûts littéraires. Si seulement, songeait-elle. Si seulement un homme comme lui avait pu lui trouver une once de valeur et se montrer assez distingué pour nouer le contact d'une si jolie manière...

Puisqu'il ne pouvait s'intéresser spontanément à elle, son élégance ravageuse l'inquiétait peu à peu. Que lui voulait-il ? Ils n'étaient clairement pas du même monde. Elle perdue dans ses fantasmes, lui pétri de froides vérités qui durcissaient ses iris d'un gris d'acier... une telle rencontre cachait forcément quelque chose.

— Je vous l'ai dit : quelqu'un qui veut vous aider.

— Je ne...

— Ne tournez pas la tête, avertit-il. Mais dans l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue, au troisième étage, il y a quelqu'un qui vous vise avec un fusil. D'ici quelques minutes il appuiera sur la gâchette.

Dans ses prunelles écarquillées fusa une horreur qu'il aurait aimé dissiper. Mais il ne pouvait esquisser aucun geste trop entreprenant à son égard : s'il faisait mine de la protéger le sniper presserait la détende plus rapidement que prévu, et tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien.

— Je passe pour un type qui tente de vous draguer, reprit-il. Jetez-moi votre café à la figure ou mettez-moi une beigne tant que votre tête atterrée peut passer pour de la révolte. Puis sortez de ce diner et rendez vous au croisement de la 5ème Avenue et de la 47ème Rue. Maintenant.

Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde. Puis, poussée par l'intuition, la panique ou la confiance, elle lui décocha gifle magistrale alors qu'il esquissait un rictus grivois et déroulait une main qui se voulait baladeuse pour conférer à son rôle plus de crédit. Par la lunette du viseur, il aurait tout l'air d'un vrai goujat, alors peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de s'enfuir sans subir les inévitables représailles de sa délation. Elle ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une minute pour rassembler ses effets et décamper.

Mâchoires pressées, poings serrés, il guetta l'instant où la vitre volerait en éclats : pour peu que le tireur ait du cran, il essayerait de l'atteindre alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la sortie – une manœuvre risquée : à cette distance beaucoup d'innocents risquaient de pâtir de sa maladresse, si maladresse il y avait. Mais le coup ne vint pas et quelques secondes plus tard la porte donnant sur la rue perpendiculaire se referma avec un tintement cristallin. Comme il l'avait présumé la position du sniper était réglée au millimètre près, lui coupant toute solution de repli si sa cible remuait avant qu'il n'ait reçu le signal final. La devanture, les clients, l'angle d'attaque, autant d'obstacles qui, une fois échappée de sa ligne de mire, l'empêchaient de l'abattre.

Se massant distraitement la joue, souriant nonchalamment aux curieux qui le scrutaient d'un œil torve après le scandale de cette énième personne d'intérêt, il déposa un billet sur la table pour régler son repas et se leva. Dans l'immeuble, posté à la fenêtre d'un appartement abandonné, le tireur laissa échapper un juron. Au fond de sa poche son portable vibra, donnant l'alarme censée provoquer le meurtre d'Amelia Cardelli.


	3. Chapter 3

5TH AVENUE TRAFFIC CAM

POST 462

08:32:15

**2.**

Elle n'eut même pas à ralentir : une voiture aux vitres fumées se parquait déjà non loin du croisement indiqué et la portière passager s'ouvrit dans une invitation pour le moins explicite. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'esprit embrumé, cramponnée à son bouquin comme le noyé à la branche, Amy s'embusqua à bonne distance du véhicule afin d'en sonder les profondeurs.

Un sniper. Quelle idée. Qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'on l'avait bel et bien menacée ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que son mystérieux sauveur n'avait pas usé de ce stratagème pour orchestrer son propre kidnapping ? Elle avait suivi ses instructions, oui, parce que son instinct de survie lui avait intimé de déguerpir, de ne surtout pas retourner chez elle si ce type disait vrai. Et parce qu'elle avait eu envie de le croire, pour une inexplicable raison, malgré toute l'absurdité de la situation. Mais avant de grimper dans une voiture inconnue, elle voulait être certaine qu'on ne lui ferait aucun mal. Ou du moins en être légèrement rassurée.

— Mademoiselle Cardelli...

Une tête émergea de l'ombre de l'habitacle alors que le chauffeur se penchait en travers du siège pour crocheter son regard. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le front large, les yeux globuleux derrière ses élégantes lunettes, qui n'inspirait de prime abord aucune crainte. Mais elle avait appris à se méfier des apparences. Sa brève entrevue avec ce gars en costume avait d'ailleurs réveillé en elle des réflexes qu'elle croyait enfouis, des sentiments qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais connaître ; qu'elle avait cru disparus depuis plus d'un an.

— Nous sommes là pour vous aider, reprit le conducteur. Montez avec moi.

— Vous êtes qui, vous ?

— Je travaille avec celui qui vient de vous sauver, répondit-il. En fait c'est moi qui l'ai conduit à vous.

— C'est vous l'ami féru de lecture ?

Il parut surpris, puis se composa une figure plus grave :

— Si c'est comme ça qu'il m'a présenté, oui.

— Qui me dit que vous...

— J'aimerais vous parler de votre sœur, mademoiselle Cardelli.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds sous les mèches sauvages qui lui barraient la figure. Il la vit se raidir, retenir un coup d'œil apeuré par-dessus son épaule, se nouer les doigts dans un tic nerveux. Sa sœur avait tous les attributs d'un sujet sensible et son évocation suffirait probablement à la décider. Peu de gens la connaissaient. Peu de gens savaient seulement qu'elle existait. Cela ne lui garantirait pas qu'il ne nourrissait que de louables intentions – ceux qui la cherchaient avaient certainement mené des recherches similaires – mais cela attiserait assez furieusement sa curiosité pour la motiver à étouffer momentanément ses suspicions. Sans doute se disait-elle qu'elle aurait l'occasion de regretter son imprudence quand elle serait ficelée à une chaise ; en attendant elle voulait savoir comment ces deux vengeurs masqués avaient mis la main sur pareilles informations.

Lui décochant un dernier regard indécis, elle se résigna finalement à monter à ses côtés. À peine fut-elle installée qu'il enclencha le programme de brouillage satellite dont il avait équipe le véhicule d'une simple pression d'une commande placée à côté de l'allume-cigares. Il ne verrouilla pas la porte de peur de l'effrayer davantage et s'octroya même le temps de jauger le trafic avant de s'engager dans la file de droite : il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente piégée, poursuivie, en danger. Pourtant elle l'était.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à un quartier résidentiel de l'East Village où il possédait une petite résidence secondaire. Ses yeux ne quittaient le rétroviseur central que pour bifurquer aux carrefours et, les doigts crispés sur le volant, il s'efforçait de ne pas commettre d'excès de vitesse afin de rasséréner son invitée. De plus il aurait été fâcheux de se faire arrêter pour un délit mineur alors qu'ils tentaient d'échapper à leurs assaillants. Mais c'était plus fort que lui : dehors, en plein jour, à la vue de tous et d'Elle, il n'était jamais tranquille. Ça n'était pas lui qui sillonnait d'ordinaire les rues pour protéger les Numéros, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : trouver le couvert de leur refuge et s'y calfeutrer jusqu'à la nuit.

Il s'engagea dans une voie de garage à quelques blocks du point de chute, coupa les phares une fois garé au sous-sol et patienta. Quinze secondes, trente, soixante. Il sentait maintenant les yeux curieux d'Amelia rivés à lui. Qu'attendait-il donc ? Il tenta de la réconforter d'un sourire qui visiblement produisit l'effet inverse, et constatant qu'aucun coup de feu ne résonnait encore il défit sa ceinture en s'inclinant vers elle d'un mouvement raide.

Leur voiture n'avait pas pas été suivie et tant que le moteur tournait le dispositif de parasitage du transmetteur d'Amelia empêchait leur positionnement par satellite – il n'y avait en réalité que soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt pour-cent de probabilités pour qu'ils aient détourné ses ondes, mais en considérant ce qu'elles impliquaient, de telles statistiques constituaient un risque bien assez élevé pour prendre des mesures appropriées. Malheureusement, une fois le contact coupé, son point reparaîtrait immédiatement sur les écrans de contrôle de ses agresseurs, s'ils usaient bel et bien de cette technologie pour la pister ; et l'avance qu'ils avaient gagnée en l'éloignant ne les préserverait plus longtemps. Pas assez longtemps en tout cas pour tout lui expliquer et la mettre en sûreté.

— Vous voulez bien me prêter votre téléphone ? demanda-t-il.

Elle recula imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas _certain_ que leurs chasseurs détournaient ses connexions réseau pour la repérer : pour peu qu'il s'agisse d'amateurs, une puce dans la doublure d'une veste ferait l'affaire. Auquel cas il leur faudrait procéder à une fouille minutieuse pour l'en débarrasser, chose qu'ils ne pourraient entreprendre qu'une fois Amelia mise en confiance. Pour le moment il devrait donc se contenter de couper les communications de son portable, en espérant à moitié que leurs assaillants l'ait cloné via le wi-fi pour la talonner – à moitié seulement, car une méthode aussi sophistiquée induisait que les assaillants en question étaient des adversaires bien plus dangereux et débrouillards que les petites frappes habituelles.

Des gens très dangereux pour tout le monde, si des deux scénarios possibles celui-ci se révélait fondé.

— Je veux seulement désactiver l'émission, dit-il. Afin qu'ils ne puissent pas remonter jusqu'à nous.

Inutile de lui préciser qu'il y avait une chance sur trois pour que sa démarche reste totalement vaine : désactiver les émissions ne la dissimulerait pas si on lui avait posé un traceur.

— Qui me dit que vous ne le déconnectez pas pour m'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide ?

— Personne ne vous le dit, répondit-il. Mais vu mon état si vous décidez de me frapper à coups de sac à main et de vous enfuir, je ne serai pas de taille à rivaliser. Vous ne craignez rien avec moi.

Elle l'étudia d'un œil plissé, remarquant la façon qu'il avait de la regarder sans vraiment se tourner de son côté, comme si son buste était coincé dans un carcan. Broches dans la colonne ? Dans la nuque, plutôt, vu les difficultés qu'il semblait éprouver pour remuer le menton. Effectivement, elle le devancerait facilement.

— Vous pourrez le rallumer dès que vous le voudrez, dit-il posément. Si vous voulez partir, appeler quelqu'un, vous serez libre de le faire à n'importe quel moment.

Libre de mourir une fois qu'ils l'auraient cernée, également. Mais il espérait bien la faire changer d'avis à leur sujet avant d'en arriver là.

— Vous pourriez tout aussi bien le crasher que simplement l'éteindre, dit-elle.

— Je pourrais.

Jamais il ne perdit patience : il était visiblement prêt à répliquer à toutes ses accusations jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende les armes et admette qu'il ne voulait que leur bien à tous en tarissant pour de bon les flux susceptibles de guider leurs ennemis jusqu'à eux. Et après l'avoir scruté pendant encore trois interminables minutes, mettant sa sincérité à l'épreuve du jugement muet de ses grands yeux, elle daigna lui céder son téléphone. Il entra quelque chose sur le clavier tactile, brancha l'appareil sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il tira de la boite à gants et le lui rendit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Puis il rassembla ses affaires, sortit, et verrouilla la voiture.

Il fit signe à Amelia de lui emboîter le pas et, de sa démarche gauche qu'il devinait source de nouvelles interrogations et de malaise latent chez la jeune femme, quitta le parking par la porte arrière. Débouchant dans une contre-allée lugubre et malodorante, ils tendirent l'oreille en direction de la rue. Rien qu'un ronronnement de moteur sporadique et quelques voix enjouées provenant du square voisin. Amelia sur les talons, il s'extirpa de l'impasse en claudiquant et emprunta le trottoir vers le nord. Quelques minutes plus tard ils traversaient la cour défraîchie de la maison et, avec un dernier regard circulaire au lotissement désert, il fit cliqueter la serrure et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

— Vous êtes en retard, Finch, fit une voix rocailleuse depuis le salon.

Il boita jusqu'à lui, la mine réprobatrice, et se contenta d'un coup d'œil pour lui répondre alors qu'il déposait ordinateur et attaché-case sur le buffet. Son expression, comme toujours lorsqu'il était contrarié, lui tira un sourire ironique. Dans son dos Amelia approcha timidement, les bras encore fermés sur le livre qu'elle lisait dans le café, et dévisagea son ange gardien – ou son bourreau – d'un air de parfaite incompréhension.

— Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Cardelli, dit Finch en désignant le canapé qui faisait face au fauteuil dans lequel le grand homme en costume s'était installé.

Elle obéit sans réfléchir et, poings fermés sur les genoux où son bouquin reposait, les contempla longuement dans le silence pesant. Ses prunelles débordaient de défiance, mais la crainte s'était retirée derrière des éclats plus tranchants. Si elle se demandait quand ils retourneraient leur veste pour la dézinguer elle n'avait nulle intention de pleurer sur son sort – après tout c'était elle qui avait accepté d'accompagner ce drôle de bonhomme bancal, et elle assumait pleinement sa folie. Finch avait même la nette impression qu'elle se battrait bec et ongles pour leur échapper s'ils se révélaient moins honorables qu'ils avaient aimé à le prétendre.

— Si on commençait par les présentations ? Je m'appelle John, dit le second en tendant une main pour serrer la sienne.

Elle ne cilla pas, l'affrontant du regard sans frémir.

— Et lui c'est Harold, fit John en poursuivant son mouvement pour désigner son employeur, assis à bonne distance d'Amelia sur le sofa.

— M. Finch, corrigea-t-il.

Il ne faisait pas un pli qu'elle n'avait jamais ambitionné de l'appeler par son petit prénom. Elle se fichait d'ailleurs bien de leurs identités – des alias, certainement. Elle connaissait les types de ce genre : ceux qui surgissaient de nulle part, conduisaient des bagnoles aux vitres teintées et se cachaient dans les zones résidentielles après avoir fui la scène d'un crime potentiel. Pas besoin d'être flic pour piger le tableau.

— Je crois que c'est pas la peine de vous dire qui je suis, railla-t-elle d'une voix aussi ferme que possible.

— Mademoiselle Cardelli... commença Finch.

— C'est vrai ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Apparemment ils n'auraient pas à tourner autour du pot bien longtemps. Ce qui les arrangeait, considérant le péril qui planait sur ce Numéro – péril dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés jusqu'au cou en intervenant.

— Que des types veulent ma peau ? expliqua-t-elle. Vous avez parlé de ma sœur...

Son timbre se brisa. Un point délicat, comme il l'avait prédit. Finch faillit allonger le bras pour lui tapoter l'épaule, mais il doutait que ce témoignage de compassion la soulage à ce stade. Le regard assombri de Reese offrait d'ailleurs une bien meilleure consolation que ses gestes maladroits, et il demeura muet alors qu'ils comprenaient sans parler la douleur ils partageaient en-dedans. Il avait ce don indubitable pour toucher les gens, souvent sans le vouloir. Toujours assuré, jamais désarçonné, serein en toutes circonstances... et capable d'adresser le mot ou l'œillade qu'il faut pour gagner confiance et respect. Il lui enviait ce talent, oui. Lui qui ne comprenait que les livres et les codes informatiques, une telle aisance vis-à-vis de choses aussi complexes que les sentiments enfouis lui paraissait totalement inaccessible.

— Mademoiselle, je pense que vous êtes au courant du métier que pratiquait votre sœur, reprit Finch.

Elle déglutit, cilla pour se détacher des yeux gris de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et répondit le plus calmement du monde :

— Pas dans les détails.

Assez cependant pour envisager qu'elle ait un rapport direct avec les gens qui planifiaient de la mettre hors course.

— Mais vous savez qu'il était dangereux, insista Finch en confirmant son pressentiment.

Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'ils les connaissaient, elle et sa sœur. Être percé à jour n'était jamais agréable, s'entendre révéler ses propres secrets avait de quoi échauffer n'importe qui, mais ils étaient là pour lui prêter main forte. Pour s'assurer qu'elle soit encore en vie demain.

— Oui, dit-elle. Elle m'en avait parlé.

Le style de métier qui vous précipitait dans des emmerdes comme celles-ci, à vrai dire.

— Nous pensons que les gens qui vous en veulent vous ont pris pour votre sœur.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ça n'était pas une erreur improbable, compte tenu de leur lien, mais la perspective qu'on vise en elle une proie aussi coriace et agressive que sa sœur avait toutes les raisons de l'horrifier : une libraire avait nettement moins l'habitude des embuscades qu'une espionne, de quoi la paniquer s'il s'avérait qu'on les avait bel et bien confondues.

— Mais elle est...

— Morte oui, coupa Finch en s'exhortant à conserver un ton apaisant. Le problème des enfants séparés dans différents foyers d'accueil est que leur suivi est complexe. Pour ne rien arranger la profession de votre sœur l'a conduite à effacer beaucoup des renseignements la concernant. Ses ennemis n'ont donc pas pu savoir qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle. Ce qui s'est retourné contre elle, car s'ils l'avaient su, ils ne vous auraient pas pris pour une seule et même personne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Elle a certainement pensé vous protéger en taisant tout à votre sujet.

Amelia fit la grimace, médita longuement ses paroles, puis questionna :

— Et vous, vous le savez comment ?

— Je sais à peu près tout.

Il n'y avait aucune fierté dans sa voix, aucune vantardise. Au contraire il semblait chagriné, comme si le poids de tout ce savoir le rongeait depuis de nombreuses années. Et soudain Amy n'avait plus la moindre envie de découvrir comment ces types avaient déterré tant de détails à leur propos.

— Votre sœur étant morte dans des circonstances inconnues, ceux qui vous traquent – qui _la_ traquent – ne savent même pas qu'elle a péri, continua Finch. Alors quand ils vous ont vue, ils ont cru qu'elle s'était retirée et qu'elle tentait de faire profil bas. Qu'elle avait débuté une autre vie.

— Mais Andy...

Le souffle lui manqua. Si elle se refusait à dévoiler ses trop nombreuses faiblesses devant eux, elle ne pouvait nier que ressasser tant de mauvais souvenirs l'ébranlait. Plus encore : tout ceci lui faisait peur, car les enjeux de cette attaque devenaient nettement plus importants si Andrea Cardelli était concernée. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait elle se demandait effectivement pourquoi quiconque aurait désiré l'exterminer, elle, citoyenne sans histoire qu'elle était. Sa sœur en revanche avait bien des adversaires des adversaires assez forts et influents pour engager des snipers et lui trouer le crâne alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner.

Dire qu'elle s'était juré d'oublier tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes...

— Nous aurions préféré intervenir directement auprès de vos agresseurs mais... lança Finch, embêté.

— Intervenir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Pouvait-on seulement stopper des gens comme eux ?

— Les éliminer, précisa Reese.

— Mais vu notre... position... enchaîna Finch avant de trop l'alarmer.

Elle comprenait, oui. Ce qu'ils faisaient ici sous couvert de leur coquet pavillon n'avait rien de légal, et malgré les extrémités auxquelles les personnes qui en voulaient à Andrea recouraient, demeurait un risque non-négligeable qu'ils fassent d'une manière ou d'une autre partie du gouvernement américain ou d'un corps d'autorité équivalente, ici ou à l'étranger, en fonction des organisations qu'Andrea avait infiltrées ou froissées au cours de sa carrière. L'autre alternative était qu'Andrea ait trempé dans des trafics plus locaux auprès de personnes peu recommandables, qui n'étaient cependant pas susceptibles de présenter ses vengeurs anonymes aux yeux de la police ou des agences fédérales, justement parce qu'ils les fuiraient autant qu'eux. Mais compte tenu de sa profession et des moyens déployés par ses détracteurs, songer qu'ils n'avaient à faire qu'à un cartel mécontent était quelque peu utopique.

Sans parler de leur entraînement poussé, des probables renforts dont le tireur disposait et de l'impuissance d'un seul homme face à cette armada, pénétrer le bâtiment pour zigouiller le sniper avant qu'il n'explose la cervelle d'Amelia les aurait donc sans doute compromis s'il s'était avéré que l'opération avait été commanditée par les grandes instances – et si tant est que Reese en soit ressorti vivant pour redouter leur punition. De faux noms, des planques en ville, l'arme à la ceinture de John et l'air conspirateur d'Harold... là encore elle imaginait assez facilement ce qui les attendait si Interpol leur mettait la main dessus. Sa vie ne valait probablement pas le coup qu'ils s'exposent à d'autres complications.

— Vous savez qui ils sont ? demanda-t-elle.

— Elle ne s'est pas fait que des amis, confirma John. La liste des gens qui pourraient lui en vouloir est longue.

— Je m'en doute. Mais de quel côté ils sont ? S'ils appartiennent à des organisations extérieures au gouvernement américain, quelqu'un serait venu la protéger, non ? Enfin _me_ protéger. Le FBI, la CIA...

— N'oubliez pas qu'ils ne savent pas non plus que vous existez. Andrea n'a jamais rien dévoilé à votre propos, pas même aux gens qui l'avaient engagée.

— Et ils ne savent pas que des types nous ont confondues ? Ils ne savent pas que je risque de me faire plomber à cause d'elle ? Il suffirait de leur dire ! Dire qu'elle a une sœur et leur demander du secours !

— Nous ne...

— Je sais, vous pouvez pas fricoter avec eux, sinon vous plongeriez au cas où ils soient copains de près ou de loin avec le NYPD.

Reese la dardait de ses yeux clairs. Il se retint de lui dire que c'était très probablement le cas, et se borna à guetter la suite de sa tirade :

— Mais moi je peux le faire, dit-elle. Je peux expliquer la situation au FBI ou à la CIA pour qu'ils arrêtent ces gars avant que je morfle pour ma sœur.

Elle se levait déjà, légèrement étourdie, voyant soudain le décor de meubles sombres et de tableaux fleuris tanguer autour d'elle.

— Mademoiselle Cardelli... l'arrêta Finch.

Elle baissa sur lui ses prunelles brûlantes et le fixa intensément. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle pouvait rallumer son portable à tout moment, appeler le commissariat le plus proche et tout raconter au premier inspecteur venu sans mentionner ses deux preux chevaliers. L'information remonterait jusqu'aux agences concernées et on s'empresserait de lui envoyer un garde du corps. Mais quelque chose soufflait à John qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà que cette brillante stratégie ne fonctionnerait pas :

— Nous avons émis l'hypothèse que c'est précisément le FBI ou la CIA qui se trouve derrière cette opération, déclara Finch.

Elle déglutit, les étudia tour à tour, puis se rassit. Elle ne paraissait pas franchement stupéfaite pour quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre que sa jumelle avait peut-être commis des impairs assez graves pour que ses anciens complices désirent aujourd'hui l'abattre. À dire vrai elle paraissait plus embêtée qu'étonnée.

― Mais comment... balbutia-t-elle pourtant. Je veux dire... elle travaillait pour eux ! Pourquoi ils voudraient la...

— Ce n'est qu'une déduction, à ce stade, et nous allons nous efforcer de l'infirmer ou de la confirmer le plus rapidement possible. Mais tout porte à croire que le gouvernement est impliqué : Andrea n'a pas le profil d'une dealeuse qui aurait fui avec ses dettes, et pour dépêcher un sniper sur place, il faut déjà de grandes ressources.

— Mais ses collègues...

— Reste deux options, alors, poursuivit Finch. Sois elle a énervé quelqu'un au cours de ses missions, et c'est un gouvernement étranger qui la traque. Soit elle a énervé ses propres employeurs et... Et nous espérions que vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus sur votre sœur pour qu'on affine notre idée, finit Finch.

Ils lui demandaient de la dénoncer. Ils lui demandaient d'avouer tout ce qu'elle savait sur Andrea : avait-elle trahi sa patrie ? Avait-elle déserté les rangs des services fédéraux ? Pourquoi ces mêmes services la pensaient-ils en fuite, sous couverture de l'existence banale d'une libraire ? Quelles erreurs avait-elle commises dans sa vie pour que ses partenaires, ses patrons ou ses subordonnés battent désormais l'île de Manhattan pour l'exterminer ?

Ils avaient besoin de l'avis d'Amelia pour trancher, car eux aussi nageaient entre deux eaux : de son vivant Andrea avait tout aussi bien pu énerver ses pairs que s'attirer la rancune de ceux qu'elle avait compromis au cours de ses assignements. Dans une telle profession on apprenait rapidement à ne plus faire confiance à personne : ami ou ennemi, il arrivait un temps où ils devenaient aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Alors avant de prendre la moindre décision, ils devaient être absolument certains de l'identité des gens qui la poursuivaient : leur tactique toute entière reposait sur cette subtilité, car comme Amelia l'avait souligné il leur était très ardu de traiter avec le gouvernement. Si le FBI ou la CIA était bel et bien dans le coup, les choses se corseraient considérablement.

— Vous voyez que vous êtes pas au courant de tout, lâcha Amy.

Reese laissa échapper un ricanement que Finch interrompit d'un coup d'œil noir.

— Je ne sais rien, désolée, reprit-elle, se moquant bien au fond de démentir ou attester la soi-disant omniscience de cet homme. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais eu de détails. Andy n'a jamais... Jamais eu le droit d'en donner.

— Rien qui aurait pu filtrer durant une conversation ? Est-ce qu'elle vous avait fait part d'une crainte particulière ? De gens qui l'inquiétaient, dans sa propre équipe ou dans les cellules qu'elle était chargée d'espionner ?

— Vous savez qu'on a pas été élevées dans la même famille d'adoption, répliqua Amelia sur le ton du reproche. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis six ans quand elle est passée me voir à l'hôpital pour me dire que c'était fini pour elle. Qu'elle était désolée qu'on ne se soit pas mieux connues...

Elle inspira longuement pour se calmer : il ne fallait surtout pas laisser les sanglots déborder.

— L'hôpital ? releva Finch. Elle est venue vous voir quand vous étiez hospitalisée ?

— Oui, j'ai eu un...

— Cancer, je sais, dit Finch.

Elle serra distraitement les poings. Inutile se s'acharner à lui prouver une énième fois qu'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, elle avait pigé le topo.

— Il y a deux ans, dit-elle.

— Rémission miraculeuse, d'ailleurs.

— Après six mois, oui. Les médecins n'ont jamais su comment...

— On pourrait en revenir au sujet principal ? lança Reese. Non que votre guérison ne m'intéresse pas, mais si vous avez eu droit à une permission divine en échappant au cancer, c'est une raison de plus pour pas la gâcher maintenant...

Amy eut un sourire un peu tordu, puis reprit :

— Andrea m'a fait sortir de l'hôpital pour quelques jours, à l'époque où j'envisageais pas encore la permission divine – elle échangea un coup d'œil complice avec Reese. Histoire de rattraper un ridicule morceau de temps perdu. Puis elle m'a ramenée.

— Quand elle disait que « c'était fini pour elle », qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait exactement ? embraya Finch. Elle avait l'air malade ? Traquée ?

— Elle avait l'air vide.

Amelia serra convulsivement son livre contre son ventre. Reese et Finch échangèrent un regard lourd.

— Mademoiselle Cardelli... tenta le second.

— Désolée, c'est pas moi l'experte en investigations. J'ai pas vraiment réussi à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ça. J'ai pas posé de questions non plus. Et elle m'a dit que je ne devais dire à personne qu'elle... Qu'elle serait bientôt morte, termina-t-elle.

— Ce qui explique que ceux qui la cherchent encore vous aient pris pour elle. Vous êtes la seule à savoir qu'elle nous a quittés.

— Et vous, vous le savez comment ? Si je suis la seule à qui elle l'a dit ?

Finch s'agita imperceptiblement, mais Amelia était presque aussi tendue que lui.

— En sachant qu'elle avait une jumelle j'ai pu orienter l'enquête différemment : je savais quoi chercher, dit-il. J'ai fait le tour des déclarations de décès sans réclamation par les familles, des meurtres sans rapports de disparition, et j'ai fini par trouver le dossier d'Andrea. Pour ceux qui vous suivent, c'est une autre affaire : il était plus plausible de leur côté de penser en vous voyant qu'elle s'était enfuie et pour commencer une nouvelle vie à New York, plutôt que d'aller imaginer qu'elle aurait pu avoir une jumelle et qu'elle soit morte.

— Alors vous... Vous savez comment...

Il hocha négativement la tête.

— Je sais juste que son corps a été retrouvé dans la banlieue de Salem.

— Salem... C'est là que j'étais hospitalisée... Elle a dû mourir juste après que...

Amy ne termina pas sa phrase. Face à elle John battit lentement des cils, comme pour souligner l'immensité de sa compassion face à cette perte tragique.

— Le descriptif ne faisait état d'aucune cause précise ayant conduit à sa mort, poursuivit Finch.

— Comment c'est possible ? couina Amy. Elle a bien... Il lui est bien arrivé quelque chose pour...

— Dites-moi, mademoiselle Cardelli. Avez-vous tenu la promesse faite à votre sœur ? Celle de ne dire à personne qu'elle était morte ?

— Je ne l'ai même pas répété à sa famille d'accueil. Ils doivent encore attendre qu'elle rentre de mission aujourd'hui...

Un silence épais s'éternisa dans le salon. Dehors le rugissement d'un moteur couvrit un instant les voix qui s'élevaient du parc tout proche avant que le calme ne retombe sur la rue.

— A-t-elle mentionné quoi que ce soit d'autre ? reprit Finch. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle tenait à ce que sa mort passe inaperçue ?

— Non.

— Rien sur ses collègues ou les personnes ayant fait l'objet de ses missions, quelque chose susceptible de faire pencher la balance de la participation des services fédéraux ?

— Non.

— Et avant ça ?

— Avant ça on ne se parlait que rarement, et jamais de ça.

— Je suis vraiment navré, mademoiselle Cardelli, dit Finch, et une fois de plus il hésita à surmonter son malaise et sa timidité pour esquisser un mouvement dans sa direction avant de se raviser.

Elle haussa une épaule désinvolte, mais sa souffrance était palpable. Elle aurait aimé affirmer qu'elle se fichait de découvrir dans quel camp officiaient les gens qui traquaient sa sœur, se dire que ça n'avait aucune conséquence puisqu'ils tenteraient tout de même de l'abattre, elle ; et que le détail de leurs activités secrètes ne la regardait pas. Mais cette discussion avait allumé une avidité morbide dans son cœur : après tout ce temps on continuait à persécuter Andy. Quelqu'un, quelque part, la croyait cachée à la vue de tous, feignant d'avoir retrouvé une vie normale. Et ce quelqu'un désirait la faire taire pour de bon. Qu'avait-elle su qui pouvait à ce point les obséder ? Quelle information confidentielle en sa possession les avait-elle convaincus de se mettre en chasse dès que le visage d'Amelia était apparu sur leurs écrans ?

— Alors un taré en veut à ma sœur, on ne sait pas qui, on ne sait pas pourquoi, et puisqu'ils ne savent pas qu'elle est morte c'est moi qui me retrouve sous le feu des projecteurs ? résuma-t-elle tristement.

— Je ne...

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Amy, on vous protégera.

C'était donc ça. Pas de « mademoiselle » protocolaire, des surnoms amicaux, des promesses, mêmes vaines. Finch retrouvait dans ces paroles les encouragements précieux que Reese lui adressait parfois, cette façon si particulière de l'appeler par son prénom uniquement lorsqu'il avait une chose importante à sous-entendre, lorsqu'il voulait l'atteindre. Ils n'étaient pas de grands bavards, mais quand il fallait ouvrir la bouche John se montrait bien plus doué que son employeur.

— Je croyais que vous pouviez rien leur faire sans risquer de vous faire coffrer ? fit Amelia.

La méfiance avait déserté ses intonations. Il imaginait qu'en réalité Amy les soupçonnait toujours de fomenter un ignoble complot en lui racontant tout ça, mais elle n'en laissait rien transparaître. Pourtant ils auraient facilement pu la berner, incarner ses sauveurs en participant de façon détournée au raid entrepris par le sniper, lui révéler tout ceci à propos de sa défunte sœur dans l'unique but d'obtenir les informations convoitées de façon détournée. Ils auraient pu être des traîtres. Ils auraient pu la mener en bateau pour lui faire cracher le morceau en feignant de n'avoir que sa sécurité à cœur. Et dans les tréfonds de son esprit elle ne quittait jamais totalement cette affreuse perspective du regard.

Mais il fallait également envisager qu'ils disent la vérité, et qu'elle soit nettement plus en danger à l'extérieur qu'entre leurs mains. Si on harcelait bel et bien Andrea, si des tireurs la guettaient partout où elle allait, elle pouvait remercier ces deux types de l'avoir cueillie à temps. Et puisqu'ils ne tentaient toujours pas de l'étrangler elle s'estimait pour le moment plus à l'abri à leurs côtés que dans son appartement, à la merci des balles perdues. Alors elle avait décidé de les croire, plus ou moins. De leur accorder le bénéfice du doute, disons. De toutes façons, au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir s'il s'agissait par malheur d'une habile comédie. Et s'il s'avérait qu'ils bossaient pour les types qui pistaient Andy, usant du choc engendré par leurs collègues armés pour lui délier la langue, elle préférait les méthodes douces de l'interrogatoire sournois que l'exécution pure et simple.

— On ne les affrontera pas directement tant qu'on peut l'éviter, répondit Reese. Mais ça nous empêche pas d'éviter qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

— Quoi... vous allez me garder ici ?

Elle jeta un regard au salon, sourcillant à l'impression de froideur qui se dégageait de ces lieux abandonnés. Accepter d'écouter ces gens, accepter leur aide, c'était une chose dormir sous leur toit en était une autre. Demeurait le risque qu'ils l'étouffent dans son sommeil, qu'ils la tiennent captive des jours durant jusqu'à ce que le refuge salutaire se transforme en prison. Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance au point de rester à leur portée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre :

— Vous pourriez pas me protéger chez moi ?

— Votre appartement est probablement déjà truffé de caméras et de micros, répondit Reese.

— Comment... Depuis combien de temps vous me suivez ?

Le vent tourna soudain dans son esprit quand la paranoïa la rattrapa : de preux chevaliers, peut-être ; mais cela n'expliquait en rien leurs méthodes. Elle réalisa alors à quel point la peur demeurait virulente, toujours tapie à l'orée de ses pensées, prête à exploser à tout moment :

— Et d'ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour savoir qu'il m'arriverait quelque chose ?

Reese trouva le regard mitigé de Finch : il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer ce genre de mystères sans son accord explicite. D'ailleurs il ne s'aventurerait pas lui-même dans cette voie : si quelqu'un devait nommer la Machine et les Numéros, ce serait leur créateur. Et personne d'autre.

— Écoutez... Amy... commença celui-ci.

— Vous m'avez l'air bien au courant, quand même, cracha-t-elle sur la défensive.

— Je sais de quoi ça a l'air... tenta Finch.

— On est pas avec eux, déclara Reese.

— Alors comment...

— On a nos sources sûres.

Elle le défia, fâchée. C'était ça, leur excuse ? Elle était censée les croire sur parole ? Alors qu'ils agissaient officieusement, qu'ils fuyaient les forces de l'ordre comme la peste, qu'ils ne pouvaient affronter ses ennemis pour la préserver des agressions dirigées sur sa sœur sans courir le risque d'être eux-mêmes capturés s'ils se révélaient à la botte de leur gouvernement ? Elle voyait difficilement comment ils auraient pu lui paraître plus louches, et cette histoire de sources sûres n'arrangeait rien au tableau.

— Écoutez, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup, dit Reese. Et je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez du mal à accepter tout ça mais... s'il vous plaît, n'attendez pas d'être morte pour être convaincue.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— N'attendez pas d'attraper une de ces balles pour réaliser qu'on avait raison.

Un muscle roula sur sa mâchoire.

— Laissez-nous une chance de vous prouver qu'on est de votre côté.

Elle soupira longuement. Si ces hommes mentaient, s'il n'y avait jamais eu de sniper et qu'ils avaient monté ce bobard pour mieux la manipuler, ils ne la laisseraient pas s'enfuir sans lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Autant profiter de leur hospitalité, jouer le jeu, et réfléchir à un moyen de filer en douce. D'ici là peut-être l'auraient-ils persuadée de leur bonne foi. Alors elle pourrait rester là et profiter de leur couvert. D'une manière ou d'une autre, refuser leur soutien en l'état actuel des choses ne l'avancerait à rien.

— Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle.

— Parfait, approuva Reese. Alors commencez par fouiller vos poches, vos doublures et vos chaussures.

— Pardon ?

— Si ces types vous ont mise sur écoute ils ont probablement implanté un GPS, expliqua-t-il. Un transmetteur.

Elle s'exécuta et ausculta les moindres replis de ses vêtements sans rien trouver qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une puce.

— Bon, alors donnez-moi votre téléphone, fit Reese.

— Encore ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle recula pour le tenir à distance. Malgré son abandon il lui était très difficile d'accéder à ce genre de requête sans broncher, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de le lui prêter en espérant le récupérer rapidement pour appeler au secours si besoin était, mais de s'en séparer définitivement. On ne s'embêtait même plus à lui faire croire qu'elle pourrait le rallumer quand bon lui semblait.

— Ils ont dû utiliser votre wi-fi en instantané, précisa Finch.

Ils étaient donc aussi malins qu'eux... Les chances que le FBI et la CIA ne soient pas directement impliqués dans cette histoire s'amenuisaient de secondes en secondes : peu de gens avaient les compétences requises pour user des mêmes techniques que Finch et Reese.

— Le système de brouillage de ma voiture nous a couvert jusque là, reprit-il, et en déconnectant votre cellulaire je vous ai gardée dans l'ombre ; mais l'effet ne durera que tant qu'il est éteint.

— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir fait jeter directement alors ?

— Nous aurions besoin de voir d'un peu plus près qui ils sont, dit Reese. Alors laissez-moi les balader. S'il vous plaît ?

Finch acquiesça vivement au discours de Reese. Amy les considéra tous deux avec le plus grand sérieux. S'ils disaient vrai ce portable ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité : à peine rallumé il servirait de cible à ceux qui la traquaient. Ces hommes avaient tout fait pour effacer leur piste jusqu'ici afin de semer ses assaillants, et ils proposaient maintenant de les envoyer à l'autre bout de Manhattan pour lui octroyer quelques heures de répit.

Elle tendit alors son portable à John comme on se débarrasserait d'une bombe. De toutes façons, si elle avait espéré leur échapper, son cellulaire ne lui aurait pas été d'un grand secours – à part pour contacter les flics, ce qu'elle ferait facilement depuis une cabine. Elle ne se privait donc d'aucune arme en obéissant à leurs précautions.

— Merci, dit John en se levant, occupé d'une main à cloner le cellulaire. Je laisse Harold vous montrer vos appartements pendant que j'organise votre garde rapprochée.

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et sur ces entrefaites s'engouffra dans le couloir avant de disparaître.


End file.
